


Twelve Months, One Week, Three Days

by artist_artists



Series: It Doesn't Take a Scientist 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Sebastian manages to get into Blaine’s pants, his motives for wanting to do so have really changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Months, One Week, Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Follows canon up to 4x09.

The quest to get into Blaine’s pants took Sebastian exactly 12 months, one week, and three days.

It had been a long, tiresome journey, through annoying, high-pitched boyfriends, rock salt slushies gone awry, and failed blackmail attempts, but Sebastian had _done it_. Sure, he had always imagined the prize to be a bit more glamorous than rushed handjobs in the back of his car at Scandals on a cold November night, but still. He had done it.

The strange thing is that it had started out as little more than a game. When Sebastian had first met Blaine last year, he was just a talented, gorgeous guy with an amazing ass. Sebastian wanted to sleep with him, sure, but it didn’t become a terribly exciting challenge until Sebastian was introduced to Kurt. At that point, sleeping with Blaine went from being a nice prospect to being absolutely essential. He _had_ to wipe that smug grin off of Kurt’s face.

It didn’t quite work out as planned. Kurt was no longer in the picture, but that had nothing to do with Sebastian. It was better this way, though, more in keeping with Sebastian’s new ‘do no harm’ thing. Blaine was single, and pursuing him was allowed. Sebastian was a little surprised when he found out that he actually did still want to pursue Blaine. Despite the bad turn things had taken last year, Sebastian had grown to genuinely enjoy his friendship with Blaine. He was smart and enthusiastic, kind of a dork sometimes, but it was charming on him. He was kind, too, when Sebastian probably didn’t deserve it, but there was a snarky little bastard hidden right under the surface that Blaine called on when necessary. Sebastian liked Blaine, and had missed him. While Sebastian was disappointed that the Warblers had been unable to convince Blaine to return to Dalton, it had at least gotten the two of them in contact again. Blaine had started answering Sebastian’s texts again, and had seemed eager to go out tonight.

Right now, though, Blaine looks anything but eager as he hastily fastens his belt. When his face moves into the glow of a streetlight, Sebastian can see that Blaine’s eyes are filling up with tears. The crushed look on his face confirms that they’re not happy tears caused by the euphoric orgasm Sebastian has just given him.

“Blaine?” Sebastian asks, feeling his stomach churn. How had this gone wrong? Blaine had been _happy_ tonight when they danced, and he hadn’t been drinking, and Sebastian had been sure to ask permission before he did anything. “What’s wrong?”

Blaine swallows and takes a moment to consider his words. “This is why he hates me,” he says eventually. He sounds exhausted.

Sebastian’s not sure who Blaine’s talking about. God? His father? “Who hates you?”

Blaine gives him a look of disbelief. “Kurt,” he says. “I can’t keep it in my pants, apparently, and I’ve already ruined everything, but it’s like that wasn’t enough! I had to go and make it worse.”

Sebastian, who had forced himself to nod encouragingly through a conversation about how much better Blaine was feeling about the break-up earlier in the evening, didn’t understand. “How is this making things worse? He dumped you already. He can’t make you feel guilty about this. You’re single. You’re allowed to do whatever the hell you want.”

“I wasn’t allowed to cheat on him, though.”

“True,” Sebastian says. “But that’s in the past, right?” He’s trying to sound calm and rational, and he hopes Blaine isn’t picking up on the undercurrent of desperation. As reluctant as he is to admit it, Sebastian had wanted this night to mean something to the boy whose smile made Sebastian’s knees go weak. He had a fleeting image in his mind right after Blaine kissed him the first time, of a pleasant, amorphous _something_ that could exist in their future - kissing, closeness, and brilliant smiles meant just for each other. He can feel the memory slipping away from him as Blaine buries his head into his hands, another reminder that Sebastian cannot do anything right when it comes to Blaine.

“No, seriously,” Sebastian continues. “It happened, you got dumped. Messing around with someone else doesn’t mean you have a personality flaw. It means you have needs, and I’m really hot. You have to stop punishing yourself eventually.”

“You sound like Sam.”

“Sam?” Sebastian tries to remember the lineup of New Directions. “Ugly blond guy with huge lips?”

“He’s not ugly,” is Blaine’s automatic response. “You should see his abs.”

“Why have _you_ seen his abs?” Sebastian asks, happy for the change in subject.

“Gym class,” Blaine replies defensively.

Sebastian feels a joke forming on his lips, something about understanding why Blaine would need someone else’s abs to fantasize about while dating Kurt, but he bites his tongue. It wouldn’t even be a joke that he meant any harm with, but Blaine’s obviously not yet in the ‘mocking your ex’ stage of coping.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says after a minute. “This isn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief. Seeing Blaine upset sucks either way, but it feels better knowing that Blaine doesn’t hold him directly responsible. Still, Sebastian should have waited, should have said no, should have used his brain and not his dick, for once, because epic romances do not start with handjobs in the backseat of a car with someone who’s been recently dumped.

Not that Sebastian wants an epic romance or anything.

“Are your parents expecting you home tonight?” he asks Blaine.

“No, I told them I might stay at a friend’s.”

“You should come over.”

Blaine frowns. “I don’t know, Sebastian, I th-”

“Not for that,” Sebastian assures him. “Just to watch a movie or something?” Though Blaine doesn’t seem quite as unstable as he had a few minutes ago, it doesn’t seem right to let him go home to a cold, empty bed. “There’s a couch in my room you can crash on.”

Blaine meets Sebastian’s gaze, eyes cautiously hopeful. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Sebastian can hardly keep the proud grin off of his face. Finally, _finally,_ he’s done something right here. Blaine needs friends right now. He needs comfort, reassurance, and distraction while he deals with this heartache, and Sebastian thinks he can supply those things. He can try, at least, and eventually Blaine will be okay again, free of the anger and self-loathing, more receptive to Sebastian’s feelings.

“No,” Sebastian tells him, smiling. “I don’t mind at all.”

Twelve months, one week, and three days is the time to beat.


End file.
